Moonlight and Butterflies
by Poetheather1
Summary: Luna told her to come here but what awaits Ginny behind the doors of the Room of Requirement? MA


Moonlight and Butterflies  
Heather O'Malley

These characters are the property of JK Rowling and not even remotely me. But feel free to enjoy this anyway.

*****

Ginny knew that her mother wouldn't approve, but she didn't care. She crept from her room and headed towards the Room of Requirement, where Luna was waiting. It was tougher making her way there without the aid of Harry's cloak or map, but she managed it. Once there she found the door and it opened at her touch.

Inside was the room, just the way Luna had imagined. Ginny stopped after closing the door and looked amazed at the room. It was filled with many butterflies and bathed in the light of the full moon. The room looked a bit like a garden and had a pavilion, where she could see Luna lying on pillows, drinking from a goblet. She started to move closer when letters, written in starlight flared into life before her. "Only naked can you walk through this garden to play in mine" Ginny giggled softly at this, a bit nervous.

She slipped off her shoes and socks quickly, placing them next to where Luna's lay. She unbuttoned her blouse, folded it and laid it on the ground, followed by her skirt. She turned and tried to move forward into the garden. As she started to cross into the garden again the letters flared into life again. "I said naked Ginny"

Ginny blushed and looked nervously about. The two of them were alone in this garden like room. Hesitantly she undid her bra, holding the cups on her breasts for a moment. She took a deep breath and folded her bra and placed it on the pile of her clothes. She closed her eyes and slipped off her panties. She had even worn the pretty ones for Luna, and now the girl wouldn't see them for a while. She folded them and set them down as well.

She found that she was getting excited, despite the fact that she was blushing furiously. She had never been naked outside before, and this room certainly felt like outside. She walked forward again and no words barred her path.

As each step of hers rested upon the grass, moonlight seemed to flow upwards from under her foot. Her pale skin and freckles glowed in the moonlight, shining from above. The butterflies seemed to be creating a curtain, keeping Luna from clear sight as she walked forwards. Ginny reached the pavilion and stepped onto its padded floor.

Luna was lying on a pile of pillows, her body draped across them. Her blond hair spilled across a dark pillow. Butterflies rested upon her body, hiding her breasts and her blond garden. She smiled blissfully at Ginny.

Ginny felt struck dumb. Luna was so beautiful and Ginny's heart ached. Luna was hers and there was nothing anyone could say about that. This brought a smile to her face and her body started to truly tingle with anticipation.

Luna reached out a hand to Ginny. Ginny took it and moved closer. She knelt on the ground and gazed at Luna's translucent skin, glowing from the beams of moonlight. Ginny felt a tightness in her chest. She started to speak but Luna placed a finger on her lover's lips.

Ginny bent down and kissed Luna softly, in the way they always started. She lay down on the pillows, facing Luna and they kissed gently. Ginny's hand moved up and down Luna's arm, lightly playing with the skin. Luna moaned softly, her lips opening up just a little as they kissed.

Ginny's tongue danced into Luna's mouth, twining with the other girls. Ginny pulled back and shifted closer. The butterflies on Luna's breasts flew away, exposing the girl's hard nipples. Ginny smiled at that, letting her hand slide to encircle a breast.

Their kissing resumed, growing ever more heated. Ginny again shifted closer and could feel the other butterflies flying away, the soft beat of their wings touching her. Ginny kept kissing her girlfriend, her lover, the other part of her. Her hand started playing with Luna's small nipples, rolling over them with her palm, pinching them lightly. Luna moaned more, this time into Ginny's mouth.

Luna grew more active, letting one hand twine in the red hair and the other rubbing the arm that was directing the playing with her nipple. Ginny smiled and began nibbling on the blonde's neck. Luna liked that and she flicked the girl's earlobe lightly with her tongue. She then kissed and licked her was to Luna's breasts. She tongued a circle around the other nipple and nibbled gently on it. Luna arched her back appreciatively.

Ginny switched back and forth between Luna's breasts, feasting on the girl's pale skin and darker nipples. Her hand drifted lower, to rest on the girl's hip. She reached around and squeezed Luna's ass, rubbing and playing with it. After a while she lowered herself again, using her hand to turn Luna onto her back. Luna obliged and spread her legs expectantly.

When Ginny saw that Luna had shaved the pale hair of her mound and around the lips she smiled. Luna smiled back at her. Ginny bent her head and kissed the smooth mound several times, covering the area that had been shaved clean.

Ginny slid lower. She exhaled warmly on the other girl's swollen lips. She could smell Luna and her mouth began watering, desperate for the taste. With the pillow under Luna's butt, it was easier on her neck to feast. She slid her tongue between the lips slowly and felt the wetness on her tongue. Ginny began to lick slowly, from the vaginal entrance to the clitoris. She built up speed and could feel the hardening clitoris with each stroke.

She sucked on the clitoris, when it became fully erect. Luna liked that, as her writhing showed. Ginny alternated the sucking with licking and nibbling. She used one finger, than two to reach up and play with the soft roughness of the G-spot. Luna's breathing increased, and she pulled Ginny with the girl's head. Ginny rubbed and licked for all she was worth, building the tempo to a fever pitch. Luna screamed out her orgasm, her vagina clamping tightly around Ginny's fingers, almost pushing them free.

Later, as the two of them lay in each other's sweaty arms, watching the butterflies dancing about the moonlit room, Ginny asked, " How did you get this room? I mean it is wonderful."

Luna smiled, "I just asked for a room that would be perfect for us to make love in."


End file.
